1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for a display device and a manufacturing method of a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, etc. The LCD comprises a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate on which a color filter is formed, and a liquid crystal panel which is interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. The respective substrates may comprise a metal layer, an inorganic layer and an organic layer that are patterned using photolithography processes.
When forming a color filter or a photosensitive layer having different thicknesses, complicated and slow processes including slit masking, halftone masking and exposure are performed at least twice.